Humo
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: El humo la hizo imaginar que tal vez podría ser el, y las lagrimas llenaron su rostro. No era el humo lo que llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas. ShikaIno. Spoiler. TT.TT


**Declaimer**: No es mió, ni lo será. TT.TT

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: El humo la hizo imaginar que tal vez podría ser el, y las lagrimas llenaron su rostro. No era el humo lo que llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas.

**Spoiler**: Chapter 330 del manga.

**Advertencia**: Si eres muy sensible te recomiendo un pañuelito n.n

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Humo**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El funeral había terminado hace algunas horas. La sombra de las lágrimas aun en el suelo. La tristeza cortante en el aire. Ino seguía allí con sus dedos entrelazados, su mirada fija en la tumba gris. Las flores que Kurenai había dejado se movían con el viento fúnebre, pétalo tras pétalo. La vida se sentía un poco mas pesada cada minuto que pasada. No solo sus piernas, cansadas por el largo tiempo, era el peso extra en su alma, lo que algunos llaman culpa.

Cuando pierdes a alguien importante siempre esta la culpa y los 'hubiera' o 'que tal si' te persiguen y hacen que el dolor sea mas intenso. Por que piensas en como esa persona jamás te saludara, ni te molestara ni menos te sonreirá y te sientes vació, por que era parte de tu vida y ya no estarán allí.

Si Ino se sentía así, se preguntaba como se sentiría Kurenai, debía ser el doble de lo que ella podía sentir. No deseaba estar en su lugar. De hecho duele mucho, pero era su maestro, para la joven jounin era el hombre que amaba. El corazón se le detenía de tan solo pensarlo.

'…'

Escucho los pasos arrastrados que estaba esperando. Sus ojos azules lo miraron pasar a su lado sus hombros bajos, sus ojos perdidos y sus manso colocadas perezosamente en sus bolsillos. El humo del cigarrillo encendido en su boca. Las cejas de la rubia se fruncieron con un toque de tristeza. No era el Humo lo que llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas. Era la forma en que el aura oscura del dolor y la tristeza invadían la forma perpleja de sus ojos negros que podrían mostrarte las respuestas a las preguntas mas complicadas.

"Sabia que vendrías después de todo"

"Hn"

Le miro con tal expresión que era tan poco vista en su rosada cara. El humo se fundía con el aire pesado que respiraban ambos. El hilo de culpa que los rodeaba con los colores oscuros del cielo, que había llorado tan amargamente. Ino no lo entendía, lo peor, no se sentía capas de confortarlo, se sentía insuficiente para poder darle palabras de aliento. Siempre se había sentido un tanto insignificante cuando estaba con el, escondiéndolo con su forma de ser.

Dejo unas flores y se quedo agachado mirando atentamente la piedra, como planeando una estrategia.

"Ino prométeme algo"

Ella levanto la ceja levemente. Shikamaru jamás le pedía que prometiera algo además de que se callara claro esta.

"Prométeme que pase lo que pase… no dejaras que les pase nada, ni a ti ni a chouji. Promete que estarás a salvo. Pase lo que pase."

Los ojos de Ino se cerraron un poco, por tristeza y por el molesto humo.

"Si tu me prometes que te quedaras con nosotros para velar que estemos a salvo"

Siempre seria así, el equipo 10 siempre estaría junto, habían prometido eso a su sensei, y nada de lo que shikamaru dijera lo cambiaria.

"Yo no hago promesas Ino"

La mirada de decisión de Ino jamás cambio.

"Entonces yo tampoco"

El suspiro molesto, y ella lo sabía, conocía cada expresión que el Chuunin podía hacer mejor que nadie.

"Problemática"

"Una promesa es una promesa. Prometí que los ayudaría y eso hago, jamás los dejare solos, ni a ti ni a chouji"

El siguió agachado en la tumba gris. Un silencio pesado pasó entre ambos. Viento que se llevaba sueños inconclusos y derrotas. Silencio de sentimientos perdidos en las almas encarceladas por al tristeza.

Ino baja el rostro, sus cabellos rubios corriendo en el aire lentamente. Quería decir algo, pero sencillamente nada que dijese podría cambiar algo. Cada vez que hablaba terminaba hablando de más. Trato de sonreír ante eso, pero al parecer nada podía hacerla sonreír.

La rubia suspira con el olor del cigarrillo entrando a sus pulmones. El olor era horrible, y le hace mal a su estomago, pero se le hace tan familiar, es de seguro lo mas tranquilo que a sentido desde hace un rato y a pesar del olor y del ardor en sus ojos, siente un peso fuera de sus hombros, y definitivamente, se siente, un poco mejor, su mirada se levanta para buscar la de el. Sus ojos se abren por completo.

Sus orbes azules completamente abiertos. Cuando su rostro se voltea un poco para ser golpeado por la mirada llena de tristeza de la rubia, su labio temblando y su cuerpo entero parecía perder equilibrio. Pero las delicadas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, le asustaron más que otra cosa. Shikamaru se levanto levemente, estando un tanto más alto que ella, pero su mirada de dolor jamás le dejo.

"Ino…"

Por un instante Yamanaka Ino, y su mirada azul, enfocaron mal lo que se encontraba frente a ella, desde su posición, con el cigarrillo en su boca, miro a un hombre que estaba muerte, no a shika, no a su shikamaru, sino la imagen de su maestro que acababa de ser… Las lágrimas eran incontenibles, salían de su corazón triste. Y los sollozos por la muerte. Sus manos pasaron a su cara para esconderla.

Pero la razón para que sus lágrimas incrementaran, era que se había dado cuenta de algo real, y que no podía escapar.

Cuando el humo escapo del sencillo objeto en su boca, Ino entendió, que tal vez, shikamaru seria el que estaría… Era real podía sentirlo. Si no hubiera llegado, si las cosas hubieran salido peor, tal vez shikamaru seria el que estaría muerto.

Quería a Asuma, era su maestro. Pero y si hubiera sido Shika…?

De hecho, la imagen de asuma la hizo entender que podría pasarle a ella y a el o a Chouji. Morir y dejar al otro atrás. Era el hecho de que el terror la invadía ante el simple pensamiento de que ese holgazán ya no estuviera junto a ella. Ni le mirara con pereza ni le llamara problemática, o le ofreciera su mano cuando se cayera. Jamás.

Y sintió lo que Kurenai había sentido. La desesperación de sentir fuera de tu alcance algo que amas.

No, shikamaru no.

Ino no sabría que hacer, no sabía nada. Es un dolor mas profundo que cualquier otro dolor.

Yamanaka Ino, lloro por que estaba aterrada de que tal vez podría perderlo a el también. Y el miedo y el sentimiento de incertidumbre era insoportable para sus pobres piernas, cansadas y débiles.

"Ino…" Se acerco a ella, sus rodillas flexionadas, toda ella en el suelo con sollozos amargos. Toco su hombro, su rostro lleno de angustia, repitió su nombre para verse rodeado por sus delgados brazos, y verse mojado por sus saladas lagrimas en su cuello.

El cigarrillo cayó al suelo. El humo gris envenenando el aire de tristeza y las lágrimas de miedo.

"Por favor… no…" La voz de Ino era suave y rota. Shikamaru repitió su nombre mientras la acercaba a el con seguridad, pero delicadeza. Se hundió en su femenino hombro buscando algo de calidez. Respirando ligeramente el olor que provenía de su cabello que se fundía con el aire de aquel cigarrillo que los rodeaba. Los sollozos aumentaban de intensidad, y el no pudo evitar sus lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

"No te… no te mueras shika…" la vos de Ino estaba llena de angustia. "No me dejes"

"De que hablas mujer problemática, yo no me estoy alejando a ningún lado" el cuerpo de Ino tembloroso entre sus brazos, como una hoja en otoño a punto de caer de la rama mas alta de una árbol olvidado.

"Por favor…" se aleja un centímetro, las lagrimas batanado las caras de ambos. Sus ojos le miraron suplicante.

Su temblorosa mano subió lentamente para ponerse en al mejilla de Shikamaru, lagrimas bajando entre sus delicados dedos. So labio tembló tratando de formular una palabra.

"No… no te vayas…" Su voz se quebró ligeramente al final de su oración "No te mueras… como-como Asuma, no por favor…"

El rostro de Ino bajo un poco, el cabello cubriendo su rostro las lágrimas cayendo en el suelo, gris. Su mano temblando desesperadamente en su mejilla. Los brazos de Shikamaru aun rodeándola.

"No… No… podría soportarlo…" Se apoyo en su pecho, la mano cayendo de su rostro para apretar con impotencia la tela que cubría sus hombros…

"Ino..." Su voz era baja, casi a tal punto de perderse como un susurro del viento, pero lo escucho.

"Por favor…"Asuma estaba muerto, era la realidad. Pero si perdía a Shikamaru, la realidad ya no le serviría para nada. La vida no valdría nada.

"No puedo prometerte eso…" El levanto su rostro tomando ambas mejillas con sus manos, sus dedos temblando ligeramente… "Pídeme lo que quieres… pero eso es lo único que no puedo…"

"…Por que…?" su voz se quebró en las silabas y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas le miraba con fatal y desbordada pena.

"Morir es lo único que es seguro" Ino sollozo con mas fuerza.

"Pero no ahora, no en ese momento… yo... si no hubiéramos… si yo no… tu estarías, tu podrías…"

"Pero no es así… tu me mantuviste con vida"

Los ojos azules de Ino se abrieron para mirarle con sorpresa.

"Tu nos cuidaras…" sonaba como una oración pero para su corazón era una pregunta.

"Si…" y el le dio una sonrisa, llena de triste, pero una sonrisa y Ino la atesoraría como la razón de seguir viva.

Mientras una última lagrima caía en el suelo. Una última gota caía del cielo. Y ya no había humo restante en aquel piso gris que llenara el aire alrededor de ambos.

Solo quedaba el resto del cigarrillo en el suelo.

El humo desaparecía en el azul eterno del firmamento.

0-0 **_Owari_** 0-0

Un tributo a nuestro querido caído Sensei… Sarutobi Asuma.

Descansa en Paz.

'_**Si amas a alguien, ve y dile que lo quieres, por que un día ya no podrás hacerlo.'**_


End file.
